Sri Satya
Satya, respectfully known as Sri Satya is a Maha Yogi who lived 6000 years ago. He is the founder of Suryanshi community and the first Mahaguru of that community. His reincarnation is Shaktimaan. Biography Satya was a prince of an ancient kingdom in India. He was a person of good heart and valued honor and integrity as his principles. One day while riding through the jungle on horses with his soldiers with an intention of hunting, he came to a realization that hunting mute animals is a sin. He said that this activity that kings have been doing in the name of entertainment is very cruel and should never be encouraged. He also said that he would like to stay in this beautiful jungle for a few days and orders the soldiers to return to the palace. When he spends his time in the forest he is fascinated by the trees, animals, birds, rivers etc. It was at that time that he met the daughter of a sage (Rishi Kanya) named Mayadri. She was an exceptionally attractive woman who immediately falls in love with Satya. Satya however was in love with learning the truth about God and couldn't accept Mayadri's love. Despite the fact that Mayadri left her home to get married to Satya, he doesn't accept her and says that his only mission in life is finding God. Mayadri cries and as he rides away takes an oath that she will wait forever as Satya is the only one with whom she will get married. Satya finds his Guru in Maharishi Sarvagya who was running a school. Soon Satya proves himself to be an excellent student and becomes the favorite of Sarvagya who teaches him many advanced techniques in mystic and occult practices. After one of his fellow students takes the path of evil and takes control of Sarvagya's body to become Tamraj Kilvish, Sri Satya leaves the school with his followers to a secure location in the Himalayas where he establishes the Suryanshi Community and school of thought. He becomes their first Mahaguru and continues to spread truth and light in the world through his followers. After a few years he realizes that his time has come to and end and says that he is going into Samadhi which means his soul is going to leave his body by his will. However he says that in order to fight the spread of evil by Tamraj Kilvish, his soul will reincarnate on a special occasion. The special occasion that Sri Satya predicted was that in which a pregnant woman climbs Himtung peak by her own will at a particular time when the stars are aligned such that there is a unique flow of energy from the cosmos towards this mountain. That was the apt time for his soul to reincarnate and the child thus born would be a defender of truth and light in the world. The Suryanshis wait for 6000 years for that time until Satya's soul is reborn as the son of Major Ranjit Singh and Kaushalya Devi at the Himtung Peak precisely as predicted by Satya. This boy grows up to become Shaktimaan. Return to List of Shaktimaan Characters. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}